It all started with a kiss
by kt92
Summary: Everything started off with a kiss... But then it turns out to be a dare.. What will hermione do when the whole school finds out about her sexual preferance? Shoujoai. Femslash. PPHG [also, in the first chapter, tis named as i hate everything about you, w
1. The dare

**I hate everything about you, why do i love you. **

**harry potter fanfic.**

**Discaimer: same old same old, i do not own in any way shape or form anything in relation to harry potter. etc etc.**

**Chapter 1: The Dare**

It was the day that Hogwarts had re-opened for another term. As per usual there was a party that was held. Hermione Granger knew that this would always happen, but this year didnt bother getting dressed up because she was never the sort to enjoy social occasions such as parties. Instead the 14 year old brunette sat in the large library that was located at the back of hogwarts. She sat at a small round oak table, that was littered in books of all kind. The library itself was lit by stone pillars with lions and snakes imprinted on it, and on top which was the source of the light, small pieces of flint which flared with bright flames of red and orange. Hermione herself sat on a chair that towered over her, an old victorian style antique which was beautiful to look at. Inside the library, you could hear the antics of the huge party, which made hermione feel lonely and a little bit sad. Her deep hazel eyes gazed down at tattered pages of an old book. Her wavy yet silky chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders. She looked beautiful in the dimly lit library. Silence was all that could be heard, all except for the distant laughter of students that attened the anual party. Hermione sighed and closed the book, she placed it on the already book littered table. She sighed deeply but then blinked as a creaky sound echoed the halls of the library. Hermione looked up at the huge wooden doors to see that they were open, and a slim figure stood at the entrance.

"Who's there?" Hermione demanded, standing up and walking closer to the doors. When she could see the figure properlly, she narrowed her eyes. "Parkinson what are you doing here?" She asked, a certain tone of anger hinting in her voice as her hand trailed down her side and slipped her wand out of her robes.

Pansy looked at hermione, her blue eyes seemed to be squinting a little. "Ah?... GrGranger?" She said, cryptically. "What are yooou doing in our...common room?" She asked, obviously, the beautiful slytherin girl was indeed hiding something, and was playing dumb.

Hermione, seeing that pansy was lying rolled her eyes. She sighed and slid her wand back into her black and red robes. "Geez, looks like youve had one too many to drink..." She said mockingly. "I suggest you find your way back to the dungeons. For this is the library.." She laughed a little..

"Library?" Pansy blinked and looked around, then she smiled. It looked like she had just remembered something "Ah! Thats right! I came here on purpose, to look for you!" She said, pointing her slim and graceful finger at Hermione.

Hermione blinked, and one could swear that there was a hint of blush in her cheeks. "M..Me? Why?" She asked, curious filling her voice.

Pansy just giggled her usual girlish giggle. "Well.. i.. came to drag you to the party" She said, smiling a little. She was now shifting her glances to the left ever so often.

Hermione just blinked. "Drag me to the party? Why would _you _want to do that?" She asked, curiousness now had filled her face, voice and eyes.

Pansy walked forward slowly. She was now _very _close to Hermione, who by this point was blushing furociously. Pansy smiled and lifted her finger up to hermiones lips. She moved her finger from side to side to brush her soft lips. "Why?...Havent you heard Granger?" She moved closer to Hermione, if that was possible. She pushed her into a bookcase, and placed a knee between her legs, and even rose it up a little to touch Hermione's womanhood. Hermione gasped a little and Pansy moved her own lips close to hermione's lips. "I love you Granger. And have done for quite some time now... i know you love me... Ive seen the way youve looked at me... you want me...dont you?" Hermione's eyes shook with emotions. It was true, Hermione had been wanting Pansy for quite some time now... this all seemed like a dream to her, she was just left literally speechless, but she managaed to let two words escape from her lips "I do...". With that, Pansy moved her lips from Hermione's ear and slowly met hermione's own lips with hers. Hermione blinked for a couple of seconds but then closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Pansy... Pansy smiled and closed her eyes, she forced her tongue between Hermione's lips and turned the kiss into a hot passionate french kiss. Moments later, giggles were heard from around the corner. Pansy even smiled and giggled.

"I cant beleive you did it Pansy!! You were right!! She really is a lesbian!!" came the voice of a girl, who emerged from the place Pansy was looking previously. Hermione blinked and gasped in horror. She turned her look from the girl to Pansy, who shrugged.

"Yeah, i guess she is." She licked her lips "Hmm. Hows that for a dare?" She asked, turning to the girl, and now totally ignoring the hurt hermione.

The girl giggled uncontrolably "It was great!!! HAHA!!! Mudbloods a lesbian, mudbloods a lesbian la la lala la!!" She sang. Looking at hermione, she had tears that now covered her cheeks.

Pansy sighed and walked up to the girl "C'mon lets go back to the party" She said, who didnt seem at all bothered that Hermione had said that she wanted Pansy, because after all. She was the most beautiful girl in the school. Who wouldnt like her in _that _way?

The girl nodded and turned to the entrance. Pansy did the same, but before turning to the entrance, she looked at Hermione, who was now balling her eyes out. She winked at her and smirked, then finally turned around and left with the anomynous, yet annoying slytherin girl by her side. Hermione sat down in shock. Pansy had just kissed her... the girl that she had had a strange obsession over had just kissed her. She was happy.. but.. sad.. because she kissed her for a silly ittle dare that one of her silly little friends had put her up to. She kissed her with such intensity.. it couldnt of been a fake kiss... And her voice was filled with lust... her voice sounded so sexy... so pure... so true.. it made hermione think about Pansy a little. Was she really intrested in hermione?

**A/N: Okie dokie. New fanfic, also my second. Shoujo-ai fanfic.. again. Obviously PP/HG. R&R 2nd chapter up soon.**


	2. The aftermath

**It all started with a kiss.**

**Harry potter fanfic.**

**Discaimer: same old same old, i do not own in any way shape or form anything in relation to harry potter. Etc etc.**

**Chapter 2: The aftermath.  
**

Hermione couldn't believe it. Not only was she heart broke, but now felt like she was so embarrassed. The whole school would find out sooner or later. All she could do was sit back down and weep. Her hazel eyes became red from tears. How could pansy do something like this to her? Thoughts started to flood her head; maybe she had enough time to stop Pansy in her tracks before she could tell anyone... She sighed silently to herself to stop the flooding of salty water that gushed out of her eyes and stood up. She started to walk towards the Library doors, but then broke out in a desperate run as she passed each hallway. There they were. The girl and Pansy Parkinson stood with half the slytherins who were all in fits of laughter. Did they know? Hermione shook that thought out of her head as she marched up to Pansy, and as she did so the Slytherins stopped laughing and stared at her.

"What do you want Lesbian?" The girl said who was stood next to Pansy. To which, before Hermione could say anything, Pansy narrowed her eyes a little at the girl, who did notice this and backed away a little. Hermione also noticed this, but chose to ignore it...

"Pansy, may we talk? I mean about the...you know..." She said, her voice hushed so that only Pansy could hear, yet the Slytherins seemed to lean forward a little towards them, so they could hear.

Pansy smiled

"Granger, if you want to speak to me about the dare, then do not worry. Of course, _I _haven't told a soul. Yet..." Her eyes shifted to the girl "I have not been around her all this time, which i know, is not very long but still. She has a motor mouth." The girl smirked, she could still hear the conversation. "And also, she has just called you a lesbian, which could make a few people suspicious."

Hermione sighed and looked down, at least pansy didn't tell anyone... But that little brat might of... they were all laughing before... maybe Pansy was lying? She looked back up, her hazel orbs staring widely at Pansy.

"Uh..Thanks i guess..." She whispered, yet in the back of her mind she wanted to slap Pansy for what she had done... She had messed with her emotions a lot, so much it hurt. Although, why hadn't Pansy told anyone? Why wouldn't she jump at the chance to humiliate her? Hermione looked up at pansy, her hazel orbs scanning for an answer, but pansy just held a small smile upon her soft rosy lips.

"Well Granger, is that all you have to ask? Or is there something else that you wish to speak to me about?" Pansy asked, her voice seeming soft to hermione. Her raven hair cascaded over her feminine shoulders, and fell neatly down to her breasts. Hermione's eyes couldnt help but venture to her chest, totally ignoring Pansy's question. Pansy looked down at Hermione's eyes and giggled a little, noticing where her curious eyes were leading her. "Granger?" Hermione blinked and looked back up at the beautiful black-haired slytherin with a tint of scarlet in her cheeks.

"Oh... uhm... i... was...uh..." She sighed and tried to think of something to explain for her curiosity, although nothing came to mind.

All the slytherins just stood watching, including the girl. Fortunately however, nobody else noticed where hermione was staring. The slytherins were hoping for something intruiging to happen between the two. Pansy smirked and shook her head

"You know, it was only a dare. Dont think that we are involved granger.." Hermione blinked, she opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes although her face was bright red.

"Why the hell would i think that we are involved?!" she shouted, which made the slytherins stare at her. "You are a slytherin. You are cruel. You... Youre a girl!!!" She shouted, tears forming.

Pansy sighed and lifted one of her hands up. She placed it on the side of Hermione's cheek and wiped away a tear that had slipped out of Hermione's eyes.

"I may be all those things. Yet..." She reached down and placed her lips yet again on hermione's ear "It has not stopped you wanting me..." She whispered, only enough for her to hear. Hermione shivered at her words and closed her eyes.

"please dont taunt me..." She whispered. She seemed quite shaky, considering she didnt want Pansy.

"Taunt you? I thought you said you didnt want me?" She smiled and let her hand drop from hermione's face, and moved her lips away from her ear. "Granger, i suggest that you get back to your pathetic studying." She pushed her away from her slightly, although the push was not a harsh one. Hermione blinked, blush still in her face she sighed and looked away.

"but...i..need to...need..to.." She whispered, stuttering slightly "I need to talk with you...about what happened...about..e..everything" Pansy blinked and sighed

"Granger.. I dont know what you are talking about. Talk to me about what? The dare? Because thats exactly what it was Granger, a dare and nothing more. I think you need to get that into that smart little head of yours." She said softly, her eyes staring down at her. The other Slytherins were smirking and holding back laughter behind their slimy lips. Hermione found it hard to hold back all the tears. In a way Pansy felt sorry for her. Yet again she sighed "Goodbye Granger" She turned, her hair whipping at the air as she turned and started to walk away slowly.

The girl who had accompanied Pansy at the time of the dare smirked to Hermione "Yeah.. Lesbian, just go to your studying. Or maybe you want to study Pansy out some more eh?" She giggled evilly as Hermione held back more and more tears, the Slytherins now laughing profoundly. "Pansy would never be intrested in you, not in the slightest.. " She grinned with malice, no.. jealousy "That kiss was a shallow one.. a drunken one.. Why would Pansy seriously want to touch those things?" She asked, pointing to Hermione's lips. The Slytherins roared with laughter.

It was too much for Hermione to take, she ran away from the crowd and ran through all the corridors, hallways and even past Pansy.. Pansy stopped her slow walk as she saw the brunette rush by her, tears flooding from her eyes. "Granger..." She murmered, sighing and shaking her head. She just continued her slow pace. Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room, stopping at the fat lady, although little did she know Pansy was just round the corner and had now stopped to hear Hermiones words..

"Strawberry Dew!" The fat lady's portrait flung open and let the brunette through, then immediately slammed shut. Pansy smirked and took off her tie and jumper, now she looked like an ordinary student. She didnt look like she was in a house at all. She sighed softly as she walked towards the portrait, smiling her usual sweet smile.

"And who may you be?" The fat lady asked questioningly, cocking an eyebrow as she did so.

"Pansy Parkinson, Miss." She stated politely in answer to the ladies question.

"Parkinson? Arent you a Slytherin?" She asked again, suspiciousness now filling her voice.

"No, i can prove it.. Strawberry Dew. See? I know the password. Now let me pass"

The fat lady had her eyebrow cocked still, yet groaned and opened, to let the raven haired girl through.. Pansy simply smirked and proceded into the Gryffindor's common room..

--------------

read and review please o i know like.. this has been uploaded wayyyy too late.. but i just sorta.. i dunno forgot or something lol. Yeah third chapter is on its way


	3. Dream come true

**It all started with a kiss.**

**Harry potter fanfic.**

**Discaimer: same old same old, i do not own in any way shape or form anything in relation to harry potter. Etc etc.**

**Chapter 3: A dream come true.**

Hermione ran through the common room and straight towards the girls dormitories, tears flooding from her hues. She couldnt believe that all that had happened to her.. She would be the laughing stock of the school in a matter of hours, and to be completely honest with herself, she didnt think she would be able to take the pain of being made fun of every day by every single student. Well. She already was, but it was only the Slytherins that would taunt her, and they didnt really matter that much to her.

She leapt onto her bed and cried into the fabric of the pillow. How could Pansy do all this to her? How could she humiliate her like that?! She moaned with frustration into the soggy pillow, she just wanted to hit Pansy, or at least scream insults into her face. She had hurt her so much, and she hadnt even given an apology for it. But Hermione couldnt shout at Pansy for it, or hit her. No matter how much she wanted to she just couldnt. It was like, whenever she was around Pansy she turned into a stuttering little school girl..

Pansy walked through the common room slowly and smiled, no one was there. How perfect. Her sapphire orbs gazed around the place, this common room was tens, thousands of times better than the slytherins damp dungeon. She sighed and located the girls dorms and walked up the stairs, entering and closing the door quietly. From in the common room she could hear the sobs of the gryffindor girl, but as she entered it seemed that those sobs ceased. She sighed and walked over to the chestnut haired girls bed and stared at her. She folded her arms and leant against one of the four bed posts. "Well now... What are all these tears for?" She asked, her blue hues glinting in the moonlight, her voice soft. 

Hermione heard someone enter the dorms, and to avoid the question 'whats wrong' from any of her fellow gryffindor students, she forced the sobs to cease, and allowed the pain to be bottled up inside. Her reddened eyes opened widely when she heard Parkinsons voice. She immediately sat up and crawled a little away from her, backing up against the back of the bed, hugging her knees. "Y-You know full well what theyre for... P-Parkinson" She stuttered, her voice shaky.

Pansy smiled and leant on the post still, her hues staring into hermiones. "Im afraid i dont Granger." She stated, shrugging slightly. "I mean there is the slight possibility that you are crying over that silly little dare, but i dont see why you would be.."

Hermione forced herself to glare at her, "You dont see why i would be?!" She growled slightly, anger rising within her. "Hm, lets see shall we?! Its because of that dare Parkinson, that i will be the laughing stock of the whole school!! Its because of that dare, that everyone will know about my liking towards females!! And its because of that dare, that everyone will know i like you!!! Look at you! Your treating all this as if it is some sort of a game Parkinson..." She shouted, tears forming in her eyes once more.

Pansy blinked slightly, not expecting this sudden outburst from the girl. She sighed slightly and looked away, not saying a word.

Hermione growled slightly, tears running down her cheeks. After a couple of moments she too looked away and calmed down slightly.. An awekward silence fell between them both, until Hermione broke that silence "...why did you come here?" She asked, sort of demanding.

Pansy looked away still "To apologize"

Hermione blinked, her eyes widened slightly. "W..What?" She asked, not quite believing what she heard.

Pansy shifted her gaze to her "I came here to apologize, Hermione" she muttered softly. 

Hermione stared at her in disbelief. She did not expect to hear this of a Slytherin like her..

Pansy sighed "That dare." She started, looking out of the window and into the moonlight. "They didnt think i would be able to do it.. that i would rather do a forefit than kiss those silken soft lips of yours." She smirked. "But how wrong they were."

Hermione blinked again and listened to her explanation.

Pansy continued "I had to do it.. It was the only way i would be able to find out wether or not you.." She sighed "Wether or not you felt the same emotions towards me as i do for you" She smiled slightly "I could hardly believe it when you said you wanted me.. " She murmered "Like a dream come true"

Hermione looked down to her bed sheets, trying to store all of this unbelievable information in that large brain of hers. "But... before.. when we were with the slytherins.. you acted like.. you almost hated me.."She muttered, looking away, not being able to look into her eyes.

Pansy shook her head slightly. "Hermione, i dont know if you have realised but i am a Slytherin. I cannot allow my ego to be tarnished by my feelings. Rather shallow i know.. but still." She sighed and looked down still.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow and looked up to her. "You lied about your feelings towards me... because you didnt want your ego to be tarnished?" She shook her head in dismay and sighed "How can that.. be real love?" She asked, still rather upset.

Pansy looked to Hermione. "It is real love Hermione.. " She smiled slightly and sat next to her on the bed, a hand reaching up and cupping one of her cheeks. "I know that lying about my feelings is shameful.. But i am willing to change.. " She murmered, moving her face closer to Hermione's. "Please... I love you"

The gryffindor blushed slightly as she heard her words and felt the warmth of the Slytherins hand on her cheek. "Change?" She whispered below her breath, hoping to god that that would mean Pansy would broadcast her feelings about hermione... well.. maybe not broadcast, but along those lines. Hermione could feel the heat of Pansys face drawing close to her, and after Pansys final three words, she too moved her face closer to Pansys, their lips meeting as they both closed their eyes.

Pansy slid her tongue into the hazel haired beautys mouth and caressed Hermiones tongue with her own, and then moments later she pulled away from the kiss. "Shall we.. go down to the party?" She asked, her lips still close to Hermiones. To be truthful to herself, she wanted to stay here and kiss the gryffindor all night, but she knew that the other gryffindors would come flocking in sooner or later, and if she was caught then.. well.. who knows what the consequences could be.

Hermione was more than saddened after she felt Pansy break the love-filled kiss. But she sighed and nodded, allowing pansy to pull her gently out of the girls dormitories, out of the common room and into the corridors. 

--------------------------  
Right, so.. i forgot about this one nn sorry!!


End file.
